<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>catastrophy by ukyoish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735850">catastrophy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukyoish/pseuds/ukyoish'>ukyoish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Gen owns a cat, I am the cat, It sneaks into Senku's house, Love blossoms, M/M, just kidding, unless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukyoish/pseuds/ukyoish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senku meets a cat right after moving into his apartment. Turns out, he likes its owner more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen &amp; Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>catastrophy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokChoyBastard/gifts">BokChoyBastard</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you like this little one-shot!</p><p>Follow me on twitter @ukyoish</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senku’s eyes swept all over the house, making sure he hadn’t missed anything. The apartment wasn’t <em> ideal </em>, since it had obviously been lived in previously, but at least it had a minimalistic style and the walls were white and bare, giving him a sense of calm.</p><p>Really, the things he’d seen while house hunting still gave him nightmares to this day.</p><p>“Did you pack your socks?” His father asked, pulling him away from his thoughts.</p><p>“Yes, I did.” He sighed, dropping down on the mattress that was lying on the floor —the bed frame hadn’t arrived <em> yet </em>, which meant he was going to have to sleep on the floor for a few days.</p><p>“Good, good.” Byakuya sounded hesitant on the other end of the line. “Well, I have to go back to work, but—“ His voice stopped for a second, and the blond braced himself for <em> more </em> sappy talk. Honestly, hadn’t he had enough for the last month? “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there, son.”</p><p>“It’s okay, dad. Don’t get all emotional on me.” Senku teased, smiling when he heard him chuckle. “I have to go unpack. I’ll call you later.”</p><p>“Okay. Love you.”</p><p>“Ugh.” He faked with a smile, lying back on the bed and closing his eyes. “Love you too.”</p><p>The silence was suddenly overwhelming, the only thing he could hear being the low buzz of the refrigerator.</p><p>He was alone, and his classes didn’t start until next week.</p><p>Before letting that thought engulf him, he sat up on the bed and stared at all the boxes waiting to be unpacked.</p><p>It was going to be a long day.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, unpacking all his belongings with no air conditioner on a <em> really </em> hot summer day was not a good idea.</p><p>Senku was lying down on the bed, his clothes discarded on the floor next to a bunch of science books that were waiting to be shelved.</p><p>All the windows in the apartment were opened, letting the breeze enter and soothe at least a bit of the scorching warmth he was feeling, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.</p><p>He must’ve fallen asleep for some time, because when he opened his eyes again it was already night-time, and—</p><p>Something was <em> licking his face</em>.</p><p>“Ah!” The blond sprang up on the bed, getting away from <em> whatever </em> had been licking his face, and when he looked back at where he’d been lying seconds ago his eyes met two yellow eyes, looking at him with interest.</p><p>The cat wasn’t really big, completely white except for a star-shaped black patch on its chest.</p><p>“What… How the hell did you get in here?” Senku asked, eyeing the window before looking back at the cat.</p><p>Obviously the animal didn’t respond, its tail swooshing from side to side with interest.</p><p>The blond eyed it cautiously before sitting back on the mattress and stretching his hand towards it. The cat instantly pressed its head against his hand, getting closer and rubbing its body on Senku’s side.</p><p>And it was <em> purring</em>.</p><p>The sound filled the whole apartment, the vibrations coming from the cat’s throat making him feel as if his own chest was rumbling too.</p><p>“Why are you so affectionate?” Senku mumbled, his hand going down to the cat’s purple collar and trying to find a nametag or anything. “And where did you come from?”</p><p>The cat looked up at him, as if it had understood the question, and meowed once.</p><p>“Right,” The blond smiled, patting its head. “I guess your owner wasn’t petting you and you got bored.”</p><p>Another meow. Maybe the cat was understanding him after all. Senku tried to check his collar again —a kind of difficult task, since the cat was trying to rub its head against his jaw insistently—, hoping he could see a phone number or anything to find the owner.</p><p>“I guess I’ll have to give you a new name then.” He spoke, turning his head away just so the cat didn’t try and lick his mouth. “Oh my god, why are you so damn clingy.” Senku stood up again, grabbing the cat and softly leaving it on the bed. “I think the name “Star” suits you.”</p><p>Meow.</p><p>“Because of the mark on your chest, yes.” He stretched his hand, preventing the cat from getting close to him again. All his clothes were already covered in cat hair. “And because you’re going to <em> stay away</em>, okay?”</p><p>Senku wasn’t an animal expert, but he felt like the next meow sounded a bit disappointed.</p><p>“I’m sorry, buddy.” The cat lied down on the bed, still looking up at him, its big yellow eyes following him attentively. “Let’s see if I have some food for you.”</p><p>That seemed to revitalise Star, its tail swishing back and forth with interest at the mere mention of eating. Senku was followed by the cat to the kitchen, glaring at it when it jumped up to the counter to stare at him.</p><p>He’d thankfully brought some food from home, smiling when he found a can of tuna, putting some on a plate before leaving it on the counter next to Star. The cat meowed happily —or at least it <em> sounded </em> happy— before eating everything, oblivious to the way Senku was staring at it.</p><p>“Doesn’t your owner feed you or what?” He mumbled when the cat finished <em> devouring </em> everything, staring back at him expectantly. The blond stretched his hand towards it again, smiling when Star started purring once again. For some reason the feeling of a rumbling body against his hand felt <em> comforting</em>, making him want to grab it and press the cat against his chest.</p><p>A noise outside pulled Star’s attention away from him, its ears perking up and eyes fixed on the window, which was still open.</p><p>“Wait—” Before Senku could stop it the cat jumped down from the counter and hurried to the window, standing on the windowsill to see what had made the noise. “Don’t leave.” The blond pouted, for some reason hoping the cat would listen to him and stay, but without even looking back, Star jumped down to the street and disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>The next time he saw Star, he was hurrying to his second class of the year when he’d seen the cat sitting on the fence of a house, staring at him with interest.</p><p>“Hey, you.” He muttered, stepping closer to pat its head. “I bought you some cat food, you should come by sometime.”</p><p>And, as if the cat could really understand everything he said, he came home to find it snoozing on his bed, curled up on the pillow.</p><p>“You’re awfully intelligent.” Senku spoke, running his hands through the cat’s soft fur. “You must be a girl then.”</p><p>Meow.</p><p>He chuckled, letting the cat get into his lap, lying down comfortably and purring again. “You know I have to stand up to do some homework, right?”</p><p>But the cat didn’t move, and he didn’t either.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Star started regularly going over to his house —he bought her food, and she kept him company in exchange.</p><p>He still hadn’t figured out who the owner was, but whoever it was, they didn’t seem really worried that their cat spent <em> days </em> away.</p><p>It took Senku a few weeks to figure out there was a <em> pattern </em> to Star’s little escapades, which he assumed happened every time her owner wasn’t home or they were asleep —he was getting used to the cat appearing at 3 am when he was still studying only for her to keep meowing annoyed until he got into bed.</p><p>Although the cat ate as if she hadn’t seen food in <em> years</em>, he knew she wasn’t neglected <em> at all</em>. There was a random night where she appeared smelling like flowers, and he couldn’t help laughing at her.</p><p>“Did your owner bathe you?”</p><p>Disappointed meow.</p><p>“You should be glad your owner pays you any attention, you know.”</p><p>The look the cat gave him was something similar to a glare, and he snickered.</p><p>And slowly but surely, his apartment started filling with cat supplies the next few weeks.</p><p>His father was a bit confused about the fact that his only friend in university was <em> a cat</em>, but he refrained from making any comments.</p><p>A month and a half had already passed since he’d first seen Star, and he was definitely getting really used to the little demon’s presence at home.</p><p>He’d grown used to letting his bedroom window slightly ajar, in case the cat wanted to come in and he was doing something else.</p><p>That day he was waiting for some popcorn to cook on his microwave when he heard Star’s meow outside. He smiled, stepping away from where he’d been leaning against the counter when—</p><p>“Get down from there!”</p><p>Senku frowned, and turned towards the microwave again. Maybe it’d been another cat.</p><p>“No! Don’t go there! Come here!”</p><p>The blond turned off the microwave before making his way to his room, opening the window completely and looking down onto the street—</p><p>His gaze met deep blue eyes, and his heart stopped for a second.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Gen’s cat was too intelligent for his own good. The magician knew she went over to his neighbour’s houses, because sometimes she smelled <em> way too good </em> for her to have been on the streets and she didn’t eat as much at home, which meant she was eating somewhere else.</p><p>The alarm he’d set before taking a nap rung, and when he stretched his body lazily, he was surprised to find Bella curled on his side, his hand buried in her soft fur.</p><p>“I thought you’d be gone by now,” He mumbled to her, pressing his face against her head and sighing pleased when she started purring. “Were you also sleeping?”</p><p>Bella stood up before lying down again on top of him, her head tucked under his jaw.</p><p>“I need to go to work, darling.” She didn’t budge, and Gen chuckled softly. “You’re so fake! You don’t even wait for me to come home most days.”</p><p>The cat meowed, and Gen pushed her off him before sitting up on the bed. Bella glared at him before jumping down from the bed, walking away to the kitchen to eat some more cat food, for sure.</p><p>“Ungrateful,” The magician muttered with a smile, standing up and grabbing his clothes for the night. He was going to star on a famous TV show, so he had to go earlier for the suit fitting and to get his makeup done.</p><p>After changing clothes and packing some change in case they didn’t have shirts his size (which happened way more often than not, because every stylist thought he was lanky and underweight), he turned off the lights and looked over at Bella, who was sat on the counter looking at him interested.</p><p>“I’ll be back home soon, okay?” He patted her head affectionately, smiling when she meowed pleased.</p><p>Gen unlocked the front door before closing it behind him, walking down the stairs briskly before stepping outside into the street.</p><p>And then, he committed one of the biggest errors —or blessings— in his life.</p><p>He turned around and found his cat walking out of his window.</p><p>“What are you—?!” Gen clapped his hands once, catching Bella’s attention. “Go back inside!”</p><p>The cat stared at him, staying still for a few seconds, before she continued making her way towards one of the windows close to his apartment.</p><p>“Bella! Get down from there!”</p><p>This time he was outright ignored, the cat jumping to one of the windowsills with ease and unfazed by her owner yelling at her.</p><p>Gen witnessed how her cat stretched her body to get to an upper windowsill, staring back down at him in what the magician felt was cold revenge for leaving her alone.</p><p>“No! Don’t go there! Come here!”</p><p>He was going to yell her something else when one of the neighbours peeked outside, and when their eyes met, he felt his own widen, because—</p><p>No. It couldn’t be. His cat had been sneaking inside the cute neighbour’s apartment.</p><p>He’d seen him once before, when he’d been unloading all of his suitcases and boxes from the moving truck. From afar he’d looked cute, blond and green spiky hair —he wondered how he managed to style it like that— and dark eyes that were staring at him right now.</p><p>They stayed silent for what felt like an eternity, staring at each other. Gen wondered if he could hear his heart beating all the way up there, because it was <em> loud</em>.</p><p>“Is she yours?” The neighbour asked finally, eyeing the cat, who had now made her way up to his windowsill and was rubbing her body against his.</p><p>“I— Yes, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” He smiled, and Gen could’ve sworn his heart exploded a bit.</p><p>“I— I need to go to work, but I’ll pick her up when I come back, if that’s okay.” The magician prayed for his blush not to be noticeable from up there.</p><p>“Of course,” The blond grinned, hugging the cat to his chest. “Just ring my doorbell when you come back.”</p><p>Gen nodded with pursed lips, turning around and scurrying away. He was already late.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>The blond stared down onto the street way after the boy had hurried away, before glaring at the cat. “You could’ve told me your owner was cute, you know.” Star meowed before she tried jumping away from his arms, and Senku let her go with a sigh.</p><p>He walked back to the kitchen, eyeing his apartment sceptically.</p><p>If the cute neighbour came back for Star later, he should clean up at least a bit.</p><p>With a groan, he grabbed his popcorn and sat down on the sofa, pushing Star away when she tried to sniff on his food. “Get off.”</p><p>She meowed disappointed before jumping down and walking back to the kitchen, where he’d left a bowl with cat food on the floor.</p><p>Maybe he also needed to change clothes before the neighbour came back. He turned on the TV —it was the first time he did since he’d moved in, but he didn’t want to study anymore—, zapping through the channels bored when something caught his attention.</p><p>Senku’s eyes widened in surprise when he recognised the face smiling on the screen. “No way,” He glanced back at the kitchen, where Star was sitting on the counter, staring at him. “Your owner is Asagiri Gen?!”</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>“It was great, Gen, really.” His manager insisted, following him down the hallways of the TV set. “I’m sure they’ll call you again for next week.”</p><p>“That’s great.” He sighed, adjusting his face mask and the cap he was wearing. The last thing he wanted was to be held off by a herd of fans.</p><p>Gen had to rescue his cat, and most importantly…</p><p>He was going to get that boy’s number.</p><p>“Hey,” Tsukasa, his so-called <em> opponent </em> for the night was leaning against a wall, arms crossed over his chest. “Just wanted to tell you today was fun.”</p><p>The magician grinned at the boy, winking. “You were great out there.”</p><p>“I was wondering— Do you have anything to do right now? My manager suggested going out for a drink, all of us. The company told him they’ll ask us to come back next week.”</p><p>Gen stayed silent for a second, glancing back at his manager, who nodded eagerly.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go.” He sighed, feeling his resolve melting a bit.</p><p>It was nothing personal, really; Tsukasa and his team were <em> lovely</em>, but the only thing Gen could think about for the rest of the night was going back to his house and talking with his neighbour.</p><p>“Drink another one.” His manager pushed the shot towards him, a huge smile on her face. “You should celebrate, you’ve been preparing this for months.”</p><p>Gen blinked. He felt the only unenthusiastic one about the whole thing, and he really shouldn’t drink but—</p><p>With a shy smile, the magician grabbed the glass and stared at it. Well, he really had been working hard for the show, so he should wind down for the night, right?</p><p>He took the shot eagerly, feeling the alcohol burn down his throat. “God, it’s so strong.” He chuckled, but he took another shot still.</p><p>“Let’s just get wasted for tonight.” She winked at him, and when he was going to ask her what had happened for her to feel so <em> wild </em> he noticed the way Tsukasa’s manager was staring at her, smiling and slightly flushed.</p><p>“...Oh,” He smiled, leaning back. “You could’ve told me.”</p><p>“Just shut up and keep drinking.” She chuckled, flushing.</p><p>Gen knew that it was late, and that he should just leave it for some other time but—</p><p>As he walked back home, the alcohol thrumming warmly in his veins, he knew he wouldn’t be able to go to sleep without seeing his neighbour first.</p><p>(And taking back his cat, <em> obviously </em>.)</p><p>He took off the cap, half-heartedly brushing his bangs over his forehead and rubbing his eyes, checking his fingers to make sure he didn’t have any smudged makeup under them.</p><p>After making sure no one was around he took off the facemask too, which had been clinging to his face from the sweat since he’d walked out of the bar.</p><p>Luckily his manager had scored with Tsukasa’s, which meant she was going to be in a good mood for at least a whole week.</p><p>Stretching his body lazily, Gen looked up at the neighbour’s window, smiling when he saw the lights were still on.</p><p>A nervous flutter set in his stomach, but he still opened the door and walked over to the stairs, only to stop and go back on his tracks.</p><p>He knew the neighbour lived on the third floor, and since his window and Gen’s own were diagonally placed… 5th floor, door D.</p><p>Gen checked on the mailbox names, finding the apartment number.</p><p>“Ishigami Senku,” He whispered under his breath, grinning.</p><p>The magician tried his best to seem casual while he walked up the stairs, taking a few deep breaths before ringing the bell.</p><p>He couldn’t help but smile when the door opened, revealing his cute neighbour in a pair of black sweatpants and a gray t-shirt. Senku had changed clothes since he’d seen him look out the window, and for some reason it made him feel accomplished.</p><p>“Sorry it’s so late. My coworkers forced me to go out and have some drinks.”</p><p>The blond blinked, stunned, before shaking his head and coming back to himself. “Ah, no problem. Come in.”</p><p>After taking off his shoes he was guided inside the apartment, looking around at all the cat toys and food. Gen chuckled, folding his arms against his chest.</p><p>“She really fooled us, huh.” He stepped closer to his cat, petting her head.</p><p>“Yeah,” Senku looked shy, which made him smile even more. “I knew whoever the owner was they treated her well, but she still asked for food and played with my things so I ended up buying the necessary.”</p><p>Gen hummed, and Bella jumped down from the counter to get closer to the blond, rubbing her body on his legs.</p><p>“She likes you a lot.”</p><p>He smiled, crouching down to pull her into his arms. “Doesn’t leave me alone, little gremlin.”</p><p>The magician grinned, dropping down on the sofa with a sigh.</p><p>“Ah,” Senku left the cat on the floor again. “Do you want something to drink or—?”</p><p>“No, it’s fine.” The cat had made his way back to him, always greedy for attention. “Bella and I will go back home.”</p><p>“Bella.” He muttered, and Gen looked up at him. “I named her Star.”</p><p>She meowed at that, and he glared at his cat. “You prefer that one, huh?”</p><p>Senku chuckled awkwardly, shifting on his feet. “Well, I’m sorry for taking your cat from time to time—”</p><p>“Oh, it’s fine.” He stood up again, Bella still in his arms, before walking up to him and smiling. “I’m starting to think she likes you more.” Gen sucked in a breath, meeting his gaze. God, he was <em> so </em>cute— “Also, I work for long hours, so it’s good that she has found someone to spend her time with.”</p><p>“You… You do magic tricks, right? I saw you a few hours before on television.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “Well, I tend to focus on psychology, but yes.”</p><p>Senku chuckled, nodding before looking away.</p><p>“You still haven’t told me your name.” He was using the tone he <em> always </em> used when flirting, but part of him told him it was just the alcohol in his blood.</p><p>“I’m Senku. Ishigami Senku.”</p><p>“Well, <em> Ishigami Senku</em>,” The name rolled off his tongue, and before he could stop himself he <em> said </em> it. “You’re really cute.” He glanced back at him, eyes wide open in surprise. “Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?”</p><p>Damn the alcohol for making him bold. <em> Damn him </em>for drinking it.</p><p>“I—” Senku hesitated for a second, too stunned to organise his thoughts. “Yes, I’d love to.”</p><p>Gen could feel his own face heat up, and he glanced away, pursing his lips. “Great. I’ll come back some other time so we can discuss the details—”</p><p>“I can give you my phone number,” The blond spoke, looking as embarrassed as he was. “If you want.”</p><p>The only rational part of his brain had to take hold of his whole body just so he didn’t smile like a teenager in love right then and there.</p><p>“Right— Yes.”</p><p>They exchanged numbers awkwardly, before Gen wished him a good night and Bella and he walked out of the apartment.</p><p>“Oh god oh god oh god—” He muttered the whole way back to his apartment, pressing his face against his cat’s fur once he arrived. “I love you. <em> God</em>, I love you so much.”</p><p>Bella, absolutely clueless of what he was thanking her for squirmed out of his arms, meowing at him before jumping into bed.</p><p>He bit a small squeal before dropping down on the mattress next to the cat, sighing dramatically before closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Texting with Gen was the highlight of his days. The first message had just been something innocent, asking him when was he free for their <em> date </em> but…</p><p>It had quickly escalated to a banter they couldn’t slip out of, and Senku was enjoying every single second of it.</p><p>It was mostly him teasing Gen about magic, but he couldn’t deny it; his neighbour had a great dominance of words, and most of the time he found a way of turning what he’d said on himself.</p><p>And even though their date was that same afternoon, they just wouldn’t <em> stop </em> texting. He was getting addicted to his mobile phone, usually checking it every few minutes.</p><p>Every time his screen lit up with a message from him he smiled, feeling giddy and—</p><p>His rational mind was trying to convince him that it was <em> nothing</em>, just the emotion of finally having a friend after almost a month without meeting anyone, but…</p><p>Gen was charming, cool, <em> attractive</em>. It was difficult not to like him, at least a bit.</p><p>Star —Bella, but he couldn’t shake off just how <em> corny </em>that name was. He teased Gen about it constantly— still came back, usually at the same times where her owner went out to work or to meetings.</p><p>The cat had been staring at him for the most part of the hour, almost as if she <em> knew </em> what he was getting ready for.</p><p>“Stop looking.” He muttered, glancing back at his reflection in the mirror with his lips pursed. “Do I look good?”</p><p>She just kept staring at him, obviously not saying a thing. Senku sighed, patting the cat’s head before taking off his t-shirt. Better if he chose another one.</p><p>It was going to be a simple date, really.</p><p>Gen was going to drop by after he came from work, and then they would go walking to the riverbank promenade, before grabbing some coffee.</p><p>He should go casual, but not <em> too </em>casual. He also didn’t want to be overdressed but—</p><p>Well, he <em> wanted </em> to look good for Gen. There was no way of hiding himself that.</p><p>After going through all of the clothes in his wardrobe Senku ended up opting for some light-washed jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He also grabbed a black hoodie in case it got colder but the sun had been shining hard for the most part of the day, so he doubted he’d need it.</p><p>He was nervous, pacing around the apartment under Star’s attentive gaze, waiting for Gen’s message telling him he was waiting outside.</p><p>His heart almost jumped out of his chest when his phone rang, scrambling to pick it up and smiling when his neighbour’s name appeared on the screen.</p><p>“I left you some food in the kitchen.” Senku muttered to Star, petting her head. “Behave.”</p><p>The cat meowed again, watching him get his things before walking out of his apartment.</p><p>Taking some deep breaths before going down the stairs, Senku stepped outside.</p><p>The smile on his face was instinctive as soon as he saw Gen, walking up to him.</p><p>He looked great, but it wasn’t a surprise; he’d told him he was used to being pampered at work, his makeup perfectly done and the simple all-black outfit making him look taller and slender.</p><p>“Hello,” Gen eyed him, an amused smile on his face. “Ready to go?”</p><p>“Yeah,”</p><p>They started walking alongside towards the river, the soft breeze of the afternoon caressing their skin and making Senku sigh pleased.</p><p>“Did you leave Bella at home?”</p><p>“Star.” Gen rolled his eyes at that, but didn’t say anything. “Yes. I think she knew I was going out with you.”</p><p>They both smiled at that, and the blond playfully pushed the other away.</p><p>“How was work?”</p><p>Gen sucked in a breath before answering. “We’re working hard for the next program against Tsukasa, so it’s a bit hectic.”</p><p>He nodded, looking at the view once they arrived at the promenade. The sky was already getting dark, making the water reflect the streetlight in beautiful swaying patterns.</p><p>“I love this place.” Gen sighed, closing his eyes at the feeling of cold breeze coming from the water caressing his skin.</p><p>The blond leaned against the railway, looking at the people walking on the other side of the river, humming in contentment. “I bet it’s even more beautiful at nighttime.”</p><p>“Yes,” He stretched his hand and grabbed Senku’s, tugging him forward. “Come on, let’s get a coffee and watch the sunset together.”</p><p>Both of their faces flushed slightly at the contact, but the blond let him tug him towards a bar, ordering two coffees to go.</p><p>Most people in the cafe were turning around to stare at Gen, some of them murmuring under their breaths things he wasn’t able to pick up.</p><p>“Don’t you get tired of all the people looking at you?” He asked, leaning against the bar to look at him.</p><p>“Not really.” Gen shrugged, looking forward at the barista preparing their coffee. “I live off their attention, so I’m used to it. But,” He looked at him, smiling. “I <em> do </em> care about some people looking at me.”</p><p>Senku glanced away, pursing his lips at the other’s chuckle. “I wasn’t looking.”</p><p>“Ah, I’m sure you weren’t, Senku-chan.”</p><p>“What did I tell you about calling me that, <em> mentalist </em>?” Even if he tried sounding annoyed, he couldn’t hide his smile.</p><p>“I can’t seem to recall it, <em> Senku-chan. </em>” He repeated pointedly, grinning at the waitress who gave them their coffee. “Let’s go.”</p><p>The blond watched him walk out of the cafe for a few seconds, noticing the way he made people turn on his way. Biting his smile he followed him, unable not to feel proud of himself at being the one with Gen.</p><p>“If we keep walking until the river turns we’ll be able to see the sunset.” The magician asked, turning to look at him. “Do you want to?”</p><p>He nodded, mirroring Gen’s broad smile before catching up to him.</p><p>They walked over to the point he’d mentioned, sitting on a bench and observing the pink clouds in the sky in silence.</p><p>“We should do this often.” Senku muttered, taking a sip of his coffee. It was still hot, warming up his body and relaxing him.</p><p>“Yeah?” They turned to look at each other, their gazes meeting and making them freeze.</p><p>They didn’t even notice the way they were leaning forward towards the other, and before Senku could realise what was happening their lips were millimetres apart.</p><p>“I really want to kiss you.” The blond confessed in a whisper, smiling nervously when Gen chuckled softly.</p><p>“What are you waiting for then?”</p><p>That was all he needed to do it; Senku leaned forward just enough for their lips to meet in a shy kiss.</p><p>It was an all-encompassing sensation, with the taste of coffee and the warmth of Gen’s mouth against his. He scooted a bit closer, deepening the kiss, feeling the other’s hand go up to cup his cheek.</p><p>They smiled shyly when they parted, lingering close for a few seconds before Gen gave him another kiss and pulled away.</p><p>“We should do that often too.” He smiled, looking down at his coffee.</p><p>This time, when their gazes met again, leaning to meet the other’s lips came almost automatically.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Senku had some things he only let himself do when he was alone, save for the cat’s presence.</p><p>For example, staring at the image of his boyfriend on TV talking some bullshit about psychology and smiling like an idiot.</p><p>Gen wouldn’t let him <em> see </em> the end of it, so whenever he went to a program, the blond tried to feign indifference even though he ended up watching it just for him.</p><p>“Isn’t he so cool?” Senku asked Star, who was splayed on his lap and purring at the attention. She obviously didn’t say a thing, but the blond sighed and leaned back on the sofa as if the cat had replied. “Yeah, he is.”</p><p>He didn’t know when he’d fallen asleep, lying down on the sofa with Star curled on his side, but he was woken up by Gen’s lips on his cheek.</p><p>“Hmpf,” Senku grumbled, opening his eyes. “What?”</p><p>“What were you watching?” His boyfriend’s voice sounded amused, and it took a second for Senku to understand what he was talking about.</p><p>Blinking towards the television, he saw a rerun of one of Gen’s programs, and he scrambled to turn the TV off, his face heating up with embarrassment. “Nothing.”</p><p>Gen chuckled, leaning down to catch his lips in a small kiss. “You’re such a bad liar.” He leaned back to stretch his arms lazily, yawning. “Anyways, I’m exhausted. Let’s go to bed.”</p><p>The blond followed him to the bedroom, where Star was already dozing off at the end of the bed. Gen was trying to untie his tie, mumbling something about how the stylist always did it in some weird way.</p><p>Senku stepped closer to him, prying his hands off the tie and undoing it himself. “How did it go, then?”</p><p>“I think you can tell me.” He teased, chuckling when the blond softly slapped his arm.</p><p>“Shut up. I didn’t have anything to do anyways.” He lied, finally managing to pull off the tie from his boyfriend and smiling up at him. </p><p>Senku’s hands found their way to Gen’s nape, playing with the short hairs there.</p><p>“You were <em> amazing</em>.”</p><p>The magician smiled and leaned down to brush their lips together. "Have I told you I love you?"</p><p>"I don't mind to be reminded of it." Senku kissed the corner of his mouth, grinning. "I love you too."</p><p>Gen leaned down to properly kiss him, only parting when Star meowed annoyed, as if she was telling them she wanted to go to sleep <em> now</em>.</p><p>Chuckling, Senku got into bed while Gen finished changing clothes, taking the suit he’d performed in off and opting for a big t-shirt as his pyjama.</p><p>Once the other got into bed Senku pulled him closer, sighing deeply and shutting his eyes.</p><p>“I’m scared for tomorrow.” Gen mumbled after a few minutes in silence, and the blond opened an eye, looking at his boyfriend.</p><p>“My father is going to <em> adore </em> you. You have nothing to be scared of.”</p><p>They’d been dating for four months already, and Byakuya had decided to pay a visit to finally meet Gen, something Senku had wanted for almost a month.</p><p>Gen hummed, leaving a kiss on his lips. Before he could say something else a huge ball of fur lied down between them, and they chuckled.</p><p>“Bella, are you jealous?” He asked, and when the cat meowed they laughed again.</p><p>They both buried their faces on her soft fur, closing their eyes and taking a deep breath, and even though none of them said it out loud, they both were thinking the same.</p><p>The cat, some way or another, had brought them together. The mere thought of it made Senku wrap an arm around both the cat and Gen, pulling them closer.</p><p>“Thank you, Star.” He whispered, so low the magician didn’t even hear it. “Thank you for appearing in my life.”</p><p>He knew the cat had understood him, because she meowed softly before purring, rubbing her head against his jaw.</p><p>Senku smiled, closing his eyes with a sigh, feeling warm, fuzzy and overall <em> lucky. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos and a comment! </p><p>Follow me on twitter @ukyoish</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>